La mort ne sera jamais vaine !
by kattia black
Summary: HPDM pour Leilan ! "Dans quelques heures je serai mort. Oh je sais, cela fait assez mélodramatique pourtant c’est avec tout mon calme légendaire et sans le moindre frémissement que je peux l’annoncer."


**Note de l'auteur :** **Petit OS sans prétention, juste parce que je suis assez contente de mon Drago, j'ai assez bien réussis à décrire le caractère que je lui prête dans mon esprit. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Je voudrais le dédicacer à Leilan parce je lui avais promis un cadeau dans Primavera et que je n'ai jamais eut l'occasion d'achever ce cadeau ! Donc voilà JOYEUX euh… DRARRY ;p**

**Merci à la meilleure des bêtas au monde, je ne ferais rien sans toa…**

_**La mort de sera jamais vaine**_

Je suis là, devant ma feuille blanche. Cela fait déjà des heures que je la contemple, je ne saurais dire depuis quand je suis assis derrière mon bureau en désordre. Je crois qu'il serait temps de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de noircir cette page trop blanche.

Par où commencer, par le début me direz vous, mais j'ignore où se situe exactement le début de cette histoire funeste qui est ma vie.

Dans quelques heures je serai mort. Oh je sais, cela fait assez mélodramatique pourtant c'est avec tout mon calme légendaire et sans le moindre frémissement que je peux l'annoncer. Après tout la mort est l'aboutissement de la vie, et même s'il est vrai que ma vie ne fut pas particulièrement joyeuse, intéressante ou incroyable, ma vie je l'ai vécue finalement comme je le désirais et je ne regrette rien.

Oh bien sur, il aurait été agréable de vivre encore longtemps, de connaître la joie d'évoluer, de vieillir mais j'ai horreur de la vieillesse, les trop nombreux ravages qu'elle engendre me seront donc épargner.

Peut être vous demandez vous pour quelles obscures raisons je vais mourir. Je ne sais moi-même exactement à quel moment mon destin s'est-il mis en marche.

Au moment où je suis né, et où mon père a vu en moi son digne successeur parmi les mangemorts. Au moment où j'ai compris que mes parents ne m'aimaient pas réellement. Au moment où ce poids que je portais sur mes épaules fut devenu trop lourd. Au moment où je me suis noyé dans ce regard trop vert. Au moment où j'ai compris que je ne pouvais rejoindre les ennemis de ce regard trop vert pour mon cœur. Au moment où j'ai décidé de me battre pour avoir ma propre vie et non essayer de plaire à ces gens qui m'avaient engendré.

J'avais décidé de faire quelque chose de bien, et sans doute ce sentiment qui me portait bien plus haut que les étoiles quand je pensais à Potter en est-il la seule cause.

Oui, c'est vraie je nourris depuis un certain temps une passion brulante pour celui qui nous sauvera sans doute, une passion qui ne cesse de me serer le cœur, une passion qui me dévore, si forte… bien trop forte. Une passion que je n'ai jamais cherché à assouvir, vivre un amour unique était peut être terriblement cliché mais je me contentais fort bien de cette situation.

Pour ce regard vert j'ai décidé de ne plus servir un homme fou et avide de pouvoir et j'ai donc tout tenté pour le défaire. J'ai rejoint l'ordre du phœnix quelques temps après la mort de Dumbledore, accompagné de Rogue. Je me rappelle avec exactitude de chaque mot échangé ce soir là, de chaque geste. J'avais rejoint le camp des gentils, je deviendrai le maître de mon destin. La perspective d'être un espion, de posséder ce double rôle au lieu de m'effrayer, me ravissais. Je connaissais les enjeux, je savais que la tache serait ardue et rien ne m'effrayait.

Les jours se sont enchainés, j'étais sans cesse aux aguets, toujours vif d'esprit et je me donnais à deux cent pour cent. Durant cette période, je passais des heures en réunions à regarder Potter, son regard si vert, sa bouche si fine, ce visage que j'aurais caressé toute ma vie. Personne ne sait la nature de mes sentiments pour lui, et je n'ai jamais eu l'intension d'aller me déclarer.

Aujourd'hui, on a découvert mon secret, les mangemorts sont rassemblés devant l'immense porte. Et bien, cela devait bien finir part arriver, même si l'on essaye de toutes ses forces on ne peut pas atteindre la perfection. Au moins je pourrai me flatter d'avoir approché cette perfection de très près. Et j'ai mené ma mission avec la plus grande précision. Dans quelques minutes j'irai regarder mon destin droit dans les yeux, il n'y a pas de place pour la faiblesse dans mon cœur, je me suis préparé à ma mort avec trop de soin pour me laisser impressionner par quelques mangemorts plus ou moins cinglés. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire mais je ne veux pas tout gâcher en me précipitant.

Pourquoi cette lettre ? Je ne le sais pas… Peut être simplement pour savoir que quelque part sur cette terre restera une empreinte de mon être. Après tout, elle est là, la vision réelle de l'éternité, c'est de savoir que malgré la mort, quelque chose perdurera après. La perspective d'écrire des mémoires m'a toujours ravi, retracer sa vie, ses pensées, prouver son existence aux yeux des autres… tout simplement grisant. Mais étant donné que je n'aurai jamais l'occasion d'écrire cette œuvre retraçant mes aventures, je me contenterai de cette simple lettre, ce parchemin noirci par mon écriture fine.

J'entends au dehors les hurlements de ces êtres stupides qui m'attendent, mais plus je me ferai désirer, plus la scène finale sera glorieuse, emplie de toute la tension dramatique possible. Cette pensée parvient même à m'arracher un sourire, à croire que j'attendais cet instant depuis toujours.

Ma dernière pensée sera adressé à l'avenir, je sais que je ne mourrai pas pour rien, je sais qu'après ma mort, ce sera finalement le camp du bien qui triomphera. Je suis intimement convaincu que ce regard si vert révèlera sa dureté, et qu'il nous sauvera tous. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui, il s'en sortira merveilleusement comme à son habitude et il pourra enfin rendre le monde plus heureux.

Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à enfiler mon costume funèbre, je l'ai choisi avec soin, et la petite rose en émeraude accrochée à ma veste noire sera un ultime hommage, ainsi qu'un avertissement. Je vois déjà la scène, je placerai ce parchemin finement plié sur ma cheminée de marbre, je me regarderai une dernière fois dans la glace, un petit sourire satisfait miroitant sur mes lèvres. J'attraperai ma baguette, pas question de la laisser au moment de ma mort. Puis je m'avancerai lentement, regardant une dernière fois l'empire que j'ai bâti. Et lorsque j'ouvrirai la porte du manoir ce sera une explosion d'étincelles vertes, quelle ironie n'est ce pas. J'esquiverai avec passion, évoluerai tel un possédé parmi les jets de lumière, tout en attaquant, visant avec une précision redoutable mes agresseurs.

La mort, un instant si glorieux si éphémère et rempli d'espoir…

A présent je dois le faire, je me suis fais attendre suffisamment, il est temps d'en finir avec cette vie que je quitte sans regret aucun, peut être celui de ne pas avoir pu goûter à ces lèvres qui m'ont parues si douces. Je dis adieu à la vie, comme j'ai dit adieu à la lumière autrefois. Je sais que ma mort ne sera jamais vaine…

**THE END**


End file.
